I Won't Let You Down
by SawyerSeville19
Summary: While trying to rehearse for the International Music Awards, Alvin discovers Brittany is being very difficult at a certain spot and tries to get to the bottom of it. CGI Version! One-shot R&R please


_**This idea just popped into my head as I thought over Alvin and Brittany's relationship. I have yet to see a moment where either one of them runs into the problem in this one-shot, and I decided to write it down. Hope you all like it!**_

_**Note: This is the CGI version!**_

_**-TrueAlvonFan19**_

* * *

"Brittany would you stop moving away from me already?" Alvin snapped at the auburn-furred Chipette.

Brittany huffed and faced the amber-eyed chipmunk looking at her with annoyance, his arms folded tightly across his furred chest. "I don't see why we have to have this move in the performance anyway."

Alvin rolled his eyes, "Well what move are we going to do while the others are doing theirs? Simon and Theodore throw Jeanette and Eleanor into the air, and then catch them."

"You are _not_ throwing me into the air Alvin Seville," Brittany snapped, pointing at him with her baby blue eyes narrowed.

"That's not even what we're practicing. We're practicing me picking you up and holding you on my shoulder while singing the last note of the song. But you keep moving away from me when we get to that part," Alvin said.

Brittany turned to the side, not facing him. "Well, I just think we should practice the song some more," she said, hiding her nervousness from him by not looking at him. She absently fidgetted with her hands, her eyes dancing about the room.

"Brittany," Alvin began, his tone clearly exposing his annoyance and she flinched though he didn't catch it. "We've got the song down to the T and all we need to work on is this last part. We have to perform it tomorrow!"

Brittany huffed and turned quickly to face him, "I know that Alvin!" Alvin met her heated gaze with his own.

"So then stop playing around and work with me already!" he snapped. Brittany stomped her foot.

"Fine!" she shouted, her hands in fists at her sides. Alvin kept his gaze locked onto hers a second longer, watching the blue of her eyes swimming with emotion before he looked away.

"Get into position," he said, taking a step back so he was directly behind her.

Brittany let out a breath and stood with her back to him. She could feel her heart racing as she shifted so she wasn't directly in front of him, but towards his right.

"From the top," he said and they easily glided into the part of the song they'd been repeating all afternoon.

"I was booorn, thiiiiis..."

Brittany could feel him getting ready to pick her up and instead she twirled out of his reach and used the pose she would have done once on his shoulder, singing, "Waaaaaaaaay!"

Alvin glared at her when she moved away and watched her pose, singing the note by herself. When she was done and looking at him he snapped, "Stop doing that already! How do you expect the ending to be good if you keep doing it wrong!"

"I'm not doing it wrong! I just think this way is better," she lied. Alvin let out a long breath.

"So, you'd rather the audience not see you, and let our siblings take the spotlight with their moves instead?" he asked calmly, knowing she didn't want that at all.

"No! It's not like they won't hear me!" she persisted. Alvin shook his head.

"Fine, forget it. We'll do it that way then since you don't want to work with me," he said and turned, walking off.

Brittany watched him leave and sighed. She walked over to the mirror and looked into it, allowing her reflection to shift and she imagined what it would look like if she went through with the original move. All she saw was Alvin dropping her and she turned quickly from the mirror, her heart racing.

It was more than that too. She was terrified of being that close to him, her body against him, his hand on her hip, supporting her, keeping her close to him as they finished the song. But she was petrified of the idea of putting her trust in him to keep her safe, even if it was only for a few seconds. She had never had issues trusting Alvin before, but this just seemed different.

She didn't look back at the mirror, afraid of what she'd see, and instead she left the room, hoping to find her sisters.

Since it was really only the two older siblings still working on the performance, the youngers were contentedly relaxing and lounging about in the living room, watching their close relatives, the Meerkats on Animal Planet.

Alvin huffed as he hopped onto the chair with Simon and Jeanette and sat down, folding his arms after.

"What's wrong, Alvin?" Jeanette asked. Alvin let out a breath and looked over at both of them.

"Brittany and I are still working on the last part of the performance, but she's making it harder than it needs to be," he explained. Jeanette blinked.

"Really? How's that?" she asked. Alvin looked back at the TV, his eyes still narrowed.

"She keeps moving away from me before we get to do the last part of the dance. We've been working on it all afternoon."

"That's weird," Simon said thoughtfully. Alvin glared at the meerkats on the TV.

"It's more than weird, it's annoying! We've practiced at least fifty times! Fifty! Something as simple as me picking her up and holding her against me for, what, _five seconds_ should not need to be practiced more than four times!"

Brittany stood in the doorway listening to Alvin vent and complain, her eyes downcast, but her anger rising. She wished she could tell him why she kept evading his attempt at picking her up, but she could already hear his taunting voice, see the smirk on his face and she knew it wouldn't benefit them at all.

She had so many things she wanted to yell at Alvin, but she bit them back and turned, storming off.

Alvin's ears perked in her direction and he looked over there. He scowled and watched her leave the room, then turned and resumed glaring at the TV, if possible, more heatedly than before. Simon looked over at his brother.

"You should try talking to her, Alvin," Simon suggested. Alvin let out a breath, not breaking his glare. "Just to see why she's doing it." Alvin sighed heavily, his body losing its rigidness and he looked at Simon.

"You're right," he said. Simon smiled. He looked past his brother in the direction he watched Brittany go. He nodded in Simon's direction, a silent, 'excuse me' and scurried after the pink chipette. "Brittany," Alvin called once he got his counterpart back into his sight.

Brittany tensed, but continued walking, determined to get away from Alvin. She heard him speed up to catch up with her and she huffed, folding her arms across her chest.

"Brittany, wait up," Alvin persisted, hurrying to catch up with her. She rolled her blue eyes towards the ceiling.

"I don't want to hear whatever it is you want to say, Alvin," she retorted. Alvin flinched at the cold edge in her voice, but caught up with her and matched her stride. Brittany made an abrupt turn, but Alvin caught her by her elbow and pulled her back towards him gently. She glared into his amber eyes. "_What_ did I just say, Alvin?" she snapped, yanking her arm free from his grip.

Alvin ignored the question. "Britt, I'm sorry about what I said." Brittany's eyes widened at the apology. Sure, Alvin's apologized before whenever they fought, but normally he'd be stubborn about it and not sound half as sincere as he could. But here he was, apologizing, and it wasn't just sincere in his voice, it was sincere in his eyes. Alvin took her silence as an ok to continue. "I was just annoyed. You've never made practicing choreography complicated before, and I just didn't know how to take it."

Brittany sighed and lowered her gaze. She wanted to tell Alvin why she had been doing it, but she still felt like he would mock her. Afraid of something like him dropping her was a stupid reason to mess up each rehearsal, right? But, she knew if she didn't bring it up, then they wouldn't be ready for the performance tomorrow. She decided to swallow her pride and just say it.

"This is the first time you've ever…picked me up before," she whispered. Alvin's ears shifted towards her as she spoke, helping him to catch the confession. He was shocked. She was right, no doubt, but he hadn't even considered that as a reason for what she was doing. It made complete sense now that he gave it more thought.

"Britt," he said gently. His tone didn't come close to how she had imagined it every time she considered telling him. At his voice, she lifted her head and met his eyes. They held no laughter or teasing, but concern and understanding. "I'd never drop you." He took her paws into his own and pulled her closer a bit. "You believe me, right?"

Brittany took a few seconds to search his eyes, and as she did so, she felt her reassurance grow. Finally, she smiled. "I do, Alvin." He grinned widely.

"Great, now let's get munky!" he said, his confidence in them raising Brittany's back to where it should be.

Brittany laughed at his sentence but nodded.

**International Music Awards**

"Come on, let your colors burst!" all six of them sang as Alvin spun Brittany around once, catching her with her right paw. She smiled at him before he jumped away and Brittany was tossed into the air by Simon and Jeanette.

"Come on let your colors burst!" Brittany sang as she hopped from the left to the right, her hands in the air.

"We got the groove!" Alvin sang as he front flipped from the top step to the one before it and hopping opposite Brittany, from right to left.

"I was," Brittany sang and danced in a half circle, watching her siblings and Alvin's siblings hopping into their places and Alvin back-flipped next to her, all of them stopping in sync.

"I was booorn," they all sang. Brittany snuck a quick peek at Alvin just before they all sang, "Thiiiis." Brittany showed off a little.

She held her arms up and took an unnoticeable step towards Alvin as he bent down. She was hoisted onto his shoulder, her body held against him, his hand on her thigh and she never felt more alive in her life. Her heart soared and she let out the last note of the song with more power than she thought was possible. "Waaaaaay!"

She kept her eyes closed to savor the feeling of Alvin holding her. She heard him singing behind her the note hidden behind hers.

"Waaaayeee!" As he sang it, she felt him shifting slightly so he could put her back down. He tossed her up slightly and caught her around her back, his left hand on her stomach and she was set against his side, his arm around her. They waved to the audience.

"Thank you!" Alvin shouted.

"Thank you!" Brittany shouted as well and blew the audience a kiss, the force making her lean to the side, but Alvin kept his grip on her, allowing him to move with her.

"You're a great audience!" Alvin complimented. He moved his mic away from his mouth and whispered into Brittany's ear, "I told you I won't let you down." Brittany blushed and smiled at him, absently waving to the audience. He leaned in and pecked the cream stripe on her forehead.

Brittany lowered the arm she was waving with and wrapped it around Alvin's stomach, pulling him closer and resting her head against his shoulder. She felt his grip on her tighten gently, and he wrapped his other arm around her as well, resting his hand on her arm.

She has never felt more safe in her life.

* * *

_**This was fun to write and I hope you all enjoyed reading it. Please review for me and tell me what you think!**_


End file.
